1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garters and more particularly pertains to a clip-on garter which may be adapted for retaining a sock fully upright while being worn within a boot whereby preventing sliding of the sock into the boot cavity caused by movement of a user's foot relative the boot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of garters is known in the prior art. More specifically, garters heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing downward movement of a sock or stocking on the leg of a wearer are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The present invention is directed to improving devices for preventing downward movement of a sock or stocking on the leg of a wearer in a manner which is safe, secure, economical and aesthetically pleasing.
Related prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,055,858 and 4,106,126, both to Traenkle, describe within-the-shoe socks having removable retaining devices comprised of an enlarged member, which may be in the form of a pompon, and a relatively narrow supporting member, which may be in the form of a ribbon, is connected to the enlarged member. The enlarged member is adapted to be disposed outside the shoe and in engagement therewith to prevent downward movement of the sock. Other relevant prior art devices are a sock and shoe and sock and shoe fastening means of U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,324 and a strap fastening means for a sock and shoe combination of U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,619, both to Gibbs. All the inventions disclosed above require permanent modification to the shoe and/or the sock which tends to increase cost and reduce versatility. Furthermore, the enlarged member disposed outside the shoe as shown in the Traenkle patents is in a position to be a potential safety hazard by being easily snagged by surrounding objects.
The prior art also discloses hook-and-pile strips for socks and the like as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,555 to Boxer et al. While this device fulfills its particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patent does not disclose a clip-on garter for retaining a sock fully upright while being worn within a boot.
In this respect, the clip-on garter according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of retaining a sock fully upright while being worn within a boot whereby preventing sliding of the sock into the boot cavity caused by movement of a user's foot relative the boot.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new clip-on garter which can be used for retaining a sock fully upright while being worn within a boot whereby preventing sliding of the sock into the boot cavity caused by movement of a user's foot relative the boot. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
As illustrated by the background art, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to develop devices for preventing downward movement of a sock or stocking on the leg of a wearer. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior patents and commercial techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages through a new, useful and unobvious combination of method steps and component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only readily available materials.